I Miss You
by Sagita-Naka
Summary: Ino sebagai wartawan di beri kesempatan terakhir karena atas semua tugas yang gagal di laksanakannya oleh Tsunade. Dan ia di suruh meliput seorang aktor yang sedang naik daun. Apakah ia akan berhasil?. chapter 3 Up. Gaje *mungkin*. RnR.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Rated: T**

**.**

**Pair: Ino, Shikamaru,Sai  
><strong>

.

Bunyi jarum jam dinding yang dapat terdengar jelas dalam keadaan begitu hening di dalam sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas. Terdapat dua orang gadis berambut pirang pucat dengan model rambut yang berbeda sedang berbicara dengan seriusnya. Salah satu dari mereka ada gadis yang bermodel rambut panjang yang sengaja ia ikat tinggi sehingga menyerupai ekor kuda yang terlihat sedikit gugup atau gelisah duduk di atas kursi. Sementara di depannya tampak seorang gadis lain dengan model rambut di ikat dua dengan rendah yang tampak lebih tua dari gadis sebelumnya.

"Baiklah, Ino.. ini adalah tugas terakhir yang akan ku berikan padamu," kata gadis yang lebih tua.

"..." Tak ada sahutan sedikit pun dari gadis yang bernama Ino, melainkan tatapan kaget yang ia lontarkan kepada gadis yang sedang berada di depannya.

Satu menit.

Dua menit.

Diam hening tanpa suara.

"Ke.. ke.. KENAPA?" teriak Ino yang memecah keheningan yang ada.

"Yah.. kau harus terima ini Ino, karena menurut catatan yang kuterima dari Shizune, kau tidak pernah berhasil dalam meliput berita dan itu sangat merugikan pihak dariku. Kau tau itu," jelas Tsunade kepadanya.

"..."

"Kurasa kau pasti mengetahui itu bukan?" tanya Tsunade

Dan hanya medapat jawaban anggukan kecil dari Ino. Tsunade pun menghela napas.

"Maka dari itu aku akan memberimu satu kesempatan lagi. Dan ini adalah tugas terakhirmu apabila kau gagal melakukannya.."

Ino yang mendengar pun hanya menunduk menerima kenyataan yang ada. Ia sadar bahwa semua yang dikatakan oleh Tsunade itu sebagian adalah kenyataan yang ada atau bisa dibilang semua yang dikatakannya adalah benar.

"Tetapi.."

Tiba-tiba Ino merasakan sentuhan di atas pundaknya. Dan secara reflek pun Ino mendongakkan kepalanya menatap orang yang sudah ia anggap seperti ibunya sendiri yang merupakan pemilik dari Stasiun Televisi Konoha (STK) tempat ia berkerja sekarang.

"Apabila kau berhasil, kau akan tetap berkerja disini, Ino. Dan aku pun berharap semoga kau berhasil dalam tugas ini," kata Tsunade menatap Ino dengan lembut. Ino yang mendengar pun pasti akan tersenyum.

"Baiklah.. aku akan berusaha," kata Ino tampak percaya diri. Tsunade yang melihat pun tak tahan untuk mengeluarkan senyum ke ibuannya(?).

"Jadi apa tugasku kali ini, Tsunade-sama?" kata Ino dengan nada yang di bilang lebih baik dari pada tadi saat ia gelisah.

"Baiklah jadi tugasmu selanjutnya adalah..."

Cklek.

Ino menutup pintu setelah keluar dari ruangan Tsunade. Ia menghela napas.

"Sepertinya ini akan menjadi lebih berat" ujarnya mengingat tugas yang di berikan Tsunade kepadanya,

_-Flashback-_

"_Baiklah jadi tugasmu selanjutnya adalah.."_

_Ino pun dengan tidak sabar menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan di lontarkan dari mulut Tsunade. Sungguh kali ini dia tak ingin mengecewakan Tsunade lagi seperti tugas-tugasnya yang terdahulu._

"_Adalah..," secara tidak sadar Ino pun mengikuti perkataan Tsunade karna ai sudah tak sabar._

"_Kau harus meliput aktor muda yang sekarang lagi naik daun yaitu Nara Shikamaru," kata Tsunade, sesaat Ino diam membeku._

" _Karena aku dengar sekarang ia sudah putus dengan pacarnya seminggu yang lalu," lanjut Tsunade dan membuat Ino tampak sedikit pucat._

"_Dan cari informasi siapa mantannya itu dan mengapa mereka putus. Kau harus mendapatkan hasilnya dalam waktu seminggu. Kau mengerti, Ino?" tanya Tsunade, Ino yang mendengar namanya disebutkan oleh gadis itu pun langsung menjawab. "Me..mengerti."_

_Ino menjawab dengan gugup yang membuatnya berbicara terbatah-batah. Tsunade yang melihat perubahan dari sifat Ino pun mengenyitkan dahi nya._

"_Kau tak papa Ino?" _

"_I..iya aku tak papa Tsunade-sama," sambil menunjukan senyum paling lebarnya(?)._

"_Kau yakin? Tapi kalau kau merasa ini terlalu susah atau keberatan dalam tugas ini kau dapat di carikan tugas yang lain," Kata Tsunade menyadari kegalauan Ino semenjak ia mengatakan tugas Ino. Ino yang mendengar pun membuat senyum yang tadi ia pasang menghilang sesaat tetapi hanya sesaat setelah mengelengkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum kembali._

"_Tidak Tsunade-sama... saya tidak merasa keberatan atau pun susah. Semua ini adalah tugas terakhir saya, biarkanlah saya melaksanakannya. Dan saya akan berusaha untuk menyelesaikannya," Tsunade yang mendengarpun hanya tersenyum lalu membelai rambut Ino yamg indah._

_-End Flashback-_

"Kenapa aku menerimanya? Seharusnya aku menolaknya. Huft.. dasar kau bodoh Ino" ujarnya memajukan bibirnya.

Bukannya ia merasa keberatan atau pun susah seperti yang tadi ia katakan kepada Tsunade diruangannya tadi. Hanya saja, ia merasa aneh akan meliput dirinya sendiri dengan Shikamaru tetang hubungan mereka. Padahal dengan susah payah Ino menyembunyikan ini semua. Dan nyatanya ia harus membuka hubungannya sendiri dan bertemu kembali dengan Shikamaru.

"Ini akan menjadi sangat merepotkan," entah kenapa gara-gara sudah 2 tahun ia selalu bersama Shikamaru atau karena apa banyak sifat dari bocah pemalas itu yang sedikit menular kepada Ino. Mau tak mau Ino pun tersenyum teringat saat ia bersama Shikamaru pacaran dulu sebelum ia menjadi aktor dan terkenal seperti sekarang. Dan senyum itu pun pudar saat ia mengingat kembali alasan mengapa ia memutuskan hubungannya dengan Shikamaru. Padahal, ia tau bahwa Shikamaru tak salah. Dan mereka sama-sama masih memiliki perasaan yang besar satu sama lain, tetapi Ino yang mengetahui itu masih mengikuti egonya untuk memutuskannya. Alhasil pun Ino tak dapat melupakannya.

"Aku tau ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang sangat berat bagiku," lalu ia berbalik badan bersiap-siap untuk meninggalkan pintu ruangan itu.

.tuk

Terdengar suara sepatu yang melangkah mendekatinya. Ino pun menoleh melihat siapa yang datang. Ia melihat seorang laki-laki berambut hitam, berkulit pucat yang selalu memasang senyum datang menghampirinya. Dia adalah Sai rekan kerja Ino.

"Wah.. Ino kau tampak sedang murung ya?" tanya Sai lalu berjalan mendekatinya.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Ino balik, sungguh ia lagi tak mood berbicara dengan siapa pun. Walaupun itu Sai yang merupakan salah satu orang yang tau hubungannya dengan Shikamaru setelah Sakura.

"Iya," kata Sai tersenyum. Ino pun hanya diam lalu meninggalkan Sai dengan segudang pertanyaan di kepalanya.

.Besoknya.

Ino keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang hanya ia gunakan sekarang. Ino pun berjalan menuju lemarinya dan membuka lemari pakaiannya mengambil dress biru selutut tanpa lengan beserta rompinya dan memakainya. Ino menggulung rambut panjangnya dan menimpanya dengan _wig_ berwarna coklat serta memoles wajahnya sedikit dengan _make up_ tipis, menggunakan _lipgross_ kesukaannya di depan cermin dan menggunakan _softlenss_ untuk menyembunyikan warna matanya. (Loh ngapain Ino pake softless? Udah bagus punya mata indah bak lautan(?) malah pake softlenss.)

Yup, Ino sudah memutuskan akan memulai pekerjaannya hari ini juga. Tetapi ia tak mau kalau Shikamaru mengenalinnya dan ia pun melakukan penyamarannya agar saat bertemu nanti Shikamaru tidak tau bahwa itu adalah dia.

"Hmm..,"Ino melihat penampilannya yang terpantul di depan cermin. Simple. Tapi lumayan (?). Ino pun mengambil tasnya lalu bersiap untuk memulai pekerjaannya bersama Sai tentunya.

.

Bunyi bel rumah. Ino pun bergegas turun dari kamarnya untuk membuka pintu.

Krekk.

Pintu terbuka tampak wajah seorang lelaki tersenyum kepadanya dan tampak sedikit kaget.

"Sai,"

"Hmm... sepertinya kau sudah siap? Kau jadi ingin menyamar? Dan yakin tak mau Shikamaru tau? " tanya Sai melihat penampilan Ino yang tampak rapi.

"_Well_, kau bisa lihat sendiri. Ayo berangkat," kata Ino tersenyum lalu menarik tangan Sai. Sai yang di tarik pun hanya dapat pasrah tangannya di tarik Ino. Lalu mereka pun melesat pergi mencari Shikamaru menggunakan motor yang Sai bawa.

Beberapa jam kemudian... tepatnya di taman Konoha

"SHIKA-KUUUUUUUN~" teriak gerombolan para gadis dan wartawan mengejar Shikamaru. Ino dan Sai pun masuk dalam gerombolan itu.

"Pergi kalian, kalian ini mengangguku tau, merepotkan..," teriak Shikamaru sambil berlari dengan nada marah. Walaupun begiru tetap saja mereka tak berhenti mengejarnya karna letak mereka yang jauh disana(?).

"Sial," gerutunya. Lalu ia bersembunyi di balik salah satu pohon yang ada. Dan gerombolan itu pun mendekat,

"Loh kemana Shikamaru-kun?"

"Iya cepet banget larinya" kata salah satu dari mereka yang berambut merah.

"Kira-kira kemana ya? Kau liat tidak, Karin?" tanya seorang lelaki kepada gadis berambut merah itu.

"Tidak,"ujar Karin. Lalu ia melirik ke seorang bocah yang sedang asik memakan es krimnya.

"Adik kecil kau lihat orang lewat sini hmm?" Shikamaru yang mendengar pun menahan napas. _Semoga saja bocah itu tidak tau_ batinnya.

"Ya"

Wajah Shikamaru menjadi pucat. Gerombolan yang lain yang mendengar pun ikut bertanya.

"DIMANA?" teriak mereka kompak. Bocah yang mendengar teriakan mereka pun menutup telinganya yang membuat es krimnya mengenai rambutnya,

"Ehm.. bisa kau tunjukkan kepada kami anak manis?" kata Sai tersenyum. Bocah itu mengangguk dan menunjuk arah yang berlawanan dari tempat Shikamaru berada. Gerombolan itu pun pergi ke arah yang di tunjuk oleh bocah itu. Begitu pula Sai ikut berlari mencari Shikamaru, ia tak sadar bahwa Ino masih jauh di yang melihat pun menghela napas dan keluar ketika merasa sudah aman.

"Huh, gadis dan wartawan yang merepotkan," gerutunya kesal lalu mengelap keringatnya. Lalu Shikamaru berjalan menuju mobilnya berada.

"SAIIII.. TUNGGU AKU..," terdengar suara yang berteriak Ino. _Sepertinya aku mengenal suara itu_ batin Shikamaru

Buagh.

Shikamaru menabrak seseorang gadis atau tepatnya seorang gadis menabraknya yang nyatanya gadis itu adalah Ino yang lagi menyamar.

"Aaa..," teriak Ino ketika ingin jatuh setelah menabrak Shikamaru. Reflek tangan Shikamaru menangkap tubuh ramping gadis itu. Dan sehingga tidak sengaja mata onxy Shikamaru bertemu dengan mata aquarieum Ino yang tertutup softlenss.

Hening.

Keduanya saling terdiam. Ino tak percaya dapat melihat wajah yang ia cintai dan ia rindukan selama ini ada di depannya memeluknya. Shikamaru yang heran melihat gadis di depannya pun hanya heran dan entah mengapa ia merasa pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu.

"Shikamaru..," ujar Ino tanpa sadar.

"Maaf apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanyanya heran.

.

.

**. TO BE COUNTINOE.**

**Bagaimana minna? Apa fic ini lebih baik dari pada sebelumnya? Kuharap **

**Soalnya saya begadang membuat ini,, *g ada yang nanya* **

**Terima kasih sekali lagi kepada Sokie 'Suu' Foxie yang telah banyak meberi masukan kepada saya.. *peluk2* =w=**

**Kelanjutan Fic ini pun tergantung pada reader yang berbahagia,,, ^^**

**Maka dari itu dimohon untuk,, memberi saran dan kritik..**

**Salam manies.. SAGITA**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**Akhirnya diriku update juga dari sekian lama mengutang ini fic abal dan gaje ini,

.Terima kasih kepada orang-orang yang mendukung saya dengan review-annya untuk segera update chapter ini: **Ann****Kei,****Saqee-chan,****Lhyn****hatake,****vaneela,****Agusthya,****Kairin****Meilin,****Sukie**** '****Suu****' ****Foxie,**dan **YamanakaemO**

.Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan (sangat) saya meng-update. Semoga di chapter ini, saya berharap tidak membuat kalian kecewa.

Oke guys. Happy reading. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

**.**

**Disclaimer: Om Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Rated: T**

**.**

**Pair: Ino, Shikamaru,Sai**

**.**

**I Miss You**

**.**

Next.. Chapter 2:

"Maaf apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Shikamaru heran. Ino pun tersentak akan pertanyaan Shikamaru. Ia segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari pelukan Shikamaru yang tadi menangkapnya. Ia lupa bahwa ia sedang dalam keadaan menyamar sekarang. Saatnya diberaksi.

"Ah... kurasa tidak." Katanya melempar senyum manisnya. Tapi bodohnya Ino telah melempar senyum itu, senyum khas seorang Yamanaka Ino yang membuat Shikamaru semakin mencurigainya.

"Tapi kau tadi menyebut namaku... bagaimana kau tau namaku?" tanya Shikamaru selidik.

"Tentu aku mengenalmu, kau kan artis terkenal, Nara Shikamaru." Kali ini Shikamaru menghela napas. Kalau dipikir-pikir memang benar juga alasan gadis itu. Agrr... bodohnya ia menanyakan hal itu kepada gadis di depannya ini.

"Kau bukannya salah satu dari wartawan tadi?" tanya Shikamaru santai. Ino mengangguk pelan.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Ino menatap Shikamaru heran. _Apakah __dia__ ingin __aku__ mewawancarainya?_ Batin Ino

"Maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah lupakan." Kata Shikamaru lalu duduk di bangku taman dan langsung memejamkan mata. _Ternyata __dia__ tidak__ berubah_, batin Ino. Ino memutarkan badan berniat pergi untuk mencari Sai. Padahal ia tahu, ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk mewawancarainya akan tetapi entah mengapa iya belum ingin tugasnya cepat selesai.

Krekk..

"Aduhh..." Tiba-tiba Ino jatuh ketanah, padahal baru saja ia berjalan satu langkah dari tempat ia berdiri tadi. Shikamaru yang mendengar rintihan Ino pun membuka matanya.

"Oi... kau tidak apa apa?" dengan nada datarnya

"Ah.. aku tidak apa apa kok... aduh." Shikamaru memutar bola matanya, melihat Ino yang berusaha berdiri.

"Sini aku bantu... merepotkan."

"Eh..." tiba-tiba Ino merasa tubuhnya melayang dari permukaan tanah. Shikamaru menggendongnya kembali kedalam pelukannya, yang membuat Ino dapat mencium aroma maskulin dari lelaki yang dulu... tidak.. bukan dulu tapi selamanya hingga sekarang yang selalu ia sayangi, itu semua membuatnya teringat kembali akan masa-masa mereka dulu. Tak terasa rona merah tipis mewarnai pipi mulusnya.

Shikamaru menggendong Ino menuju sebuah kolam jernih dengan air mancur yang indah. Lalu ia meletakan Ino di pinggir kolam dan melepas sepatu Ino.

Plung.

Suara air saat Shikamaru memasukan kaki Ino ke dalam kolam. Ino mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Tahanlah! Rasa sakitnya hanya sebentar." Ino mengangguk mengerti.

Beberapa detik kemudiam ia merasakan nyaman dikakinya walaupun masih terasa sedikit sakit. Ino malah memainkan kakinya di dalam air.

Hening.

.

.

Keheningan terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Ino benci hal ini. Ayolah dia adalah gadis periang. Dia benci keheningan.

"Hmm... Shikamaru-san..-"

"Shikamaru... panggil aku dengan nama itu."potong Shikamaru. Ino pun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Baiklah... Shikamaru... sampai berapa lama kau akan duduk diam sambil tidur disitu?" kata Ino terkekeh. Berlahan mata Shikamaru terbuka. Lalu menatap Ino datar.

"Sampai kau mau beranjak dari situ dan kau mau kuantar pulang." Kata Shikamaru santai. Sontak Ino kaget mendengarnya lalu terkekeh.

"Bukankah kau tak suka hal yang merepotkan?" tatap Ino selidik. Shikamaru mengenyitkan dahinya. _Bagaimana__ dia__ tahu?_ Batin Shikamaru. Tapi dia berusah menyembunyikan keheranannya dengan memasang muka datar.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanggung jawab atas kakimu itu. Aku tadi yang menabrakmu jadi aq hanya ingin bertanggung jawab. Walaupun aku tau itu adalah hal yang merepotkan." Kata Shikamaru yang tak selalu lepas dari kata 'Merepotkan' alanya.

"Tapi aku rasa kau tak perlu melakukan hal itu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Katanya tersenyum. Sungguh sebenarnya ia inggin sekali Shikamaru mengantarnya pulang, tetapi itu sama saja membongkar identitasnya sebagai Ino Yamanaka yang sedang ia sembunyikan sekarang.

"Hmm... kalau itu maumu baiklah." Shikamaru bangkit dari duduknya. Mata Ino pun tertuju pada lelaki tegap itu.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang sebelum para wartawan itu datang. Dan maaf..." Ino menatap mata onxy itu

"..."

"Aku belum tau siapa namamu nona?"

"Oug aku I.. Itana Yorou."

"Yorou? Marga yang aneh?" Ino hanya dapat mengangkat bahu atas perkataan Shikamaru.

"_Well_... bagaimana pun Itulah margaku." Sungguh kali ini rasanya ia ingin tertawa melihat akting bagusnya.

"Baiklah Itana... aku-.."

"Shikamaru-kun~.." tiba-tiba muncul gerombolan terlihat dari jauh memanggil namanya

"Shikamaru-san kau disitu ya." Kata salah satu dari mereka yang melihat Shikamaru.

"Gawat.. aku harus pergi." Tanpa pamit Shikamaru pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Ino. Ino pun terkekeh melihat sikap Shikamaru. Kasihan dia padahal, Inolah yang menyuruh Shikamaru menerima tawaran menjadi seorang aktor.

_-Flashback-_

"_Jadi __apakah __anda__ mau?__" __tanya__ seorang __sutradara __kepada__ Shikamaru._

"_Huaah... Kurasa aku tidak tertarik." Jawab Shikamaru setelah menguap lebar, sutradara yang mendengarnya pun menundukan wajahnya, tanda bahwa ia sedang kecewa._

"_Ah... tidak kok paman, pacarku ini akan menerima tawaran anda." Shikamaru yang mendengarpun membelalakan matanya yang awalnya tinggal 5 watt terbuka seketika. Wajah sang sutradara itu pun terlihat gembira._

"_TIDAKK! AKU TIDAK MAU INO!." Katanya dengan nada penekanan disetiap kata. Lalu menutup matanya kembali._

"_Ayolah Shika... lagian kalo kau mau kau tidak akan bermalas-malasan lagikan. Kau akan mendapatkan kegiatan yang dapat membuat tubuhmu beraktifitas. Dan kau tidak akan lemas lagi akibat kau selalu tidur setiap saat." Keluh Ino._

"_..." tak ada respon dari Shikamaru. Ia tetap memejamkan matanya. Hah~ aku harus cari cara lain, batin Ino._

" _Shikamaru... kau tau bukan dari dulu aku ingin menjadi artis tapi ayah tak membolehkanku..."_

"_..."_

"_Karena aku tak bisa melakukannya... setidaknya orang yang kucintai bisa mewujudkan impianku itu, aku juga ingin kau masuk TV sebagai seorang aktor yang merupakan pacar dari seorang gadis bernama Ino Yamanaka." Ino mendekatkan dirinya ke Shikamaru lalu menyenderkan kepalanya diatas dada bidang Shikamaru._

"_Dan aku akan bangga sekali kepadamu karena kau dapat melanjutkan impianku." Entah mengapa Shikamaru mersakan seperti tersihir oleh kata-kata Ino barusan. Ia pun menganggukan kepala. Ino tersenyum. Ternyata usahannya membujuk, atau lebih tepatnya merayu Shikamaru itu berhasil. _

_Sutradara yang melihat pun ikut bergembira akan jawaban pasti dari Shikamaru, "Terima kasih, Nona Ino dan Tuan Shikamaru."_

_-End Flashback-_

Ino tertawa geli mengingatnya. Apa lagi saat mengingat bahwa tak ada orang yang tau bahwa ia adalah pacar Shikamaru hingga ia putus kecuali Sai.

"Kau ini aneh. Kau yang menyuruhku untuk menjadi seorang aktor agar orang-orang tau kaulah pacarku. Tapi kau malah ingin menyembunyikannya. Kau memang merepotkan, Ino." Kata-kata Shikamaru saat mendengar bahwa Ino tak Ingin orang-orang tau bahwa ia adalah pacar dari Shikamaru. Dan Ino pun hanya menjawabnya dengan cengiran kecil.

"Kau dari mana saja Ino? Aku mencarimu." Kata Sai yang tiba-tiba menghamburkan lamunannya.

"Ah... kau Sai, maafkan aku membuatmu susah." Kata Ino tulus. Sai tersenyum.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Yang penting aku sudah menemukanmu." Kata Sai terdengar lembut.

"Terima Kasih." Ucap Ino.

"Kakimu kenapa?" tanya Sai yang baru sadar akan kaki Ino yang ada di dalam air.

"Hehehe... kecelakaan kecil." Katanya dengan cengiran tanpa dosa. (?)

Sai hanya mengeleng-geleng. Dan akhirnya mereka pulang dengan keadaan Ino digendong di punggung Sai. Dan juga membantu Ino membawa barang-barangnya yang utung saja sedikit. Sai benar-benar terlihat sebagai pembantu Ino. _Well,_ itu semua hanya dia lakukan untuk orang yang ia cinta selama ini secara diam-diam. Ino Yamanaka.

**-I Miss You-**

ino menjatuhkan badannya di atas kasurnya yang empuk. Dia tak menyangka bahwa ia bisa bersama Shikamaru, berdua saja dengan waktu yang bisa di bilang cukup lama. Dan di waktu itu pula secara tidak sengaja ia dapat merasakan kehangatan yang sudah lama ia rindukan.

"Shikamaru-kun." Ucapnya pelan. Sesaat mukanya memerah hanya dengan menyebut namanya. _Tuhan__ sebesar__ inikah__ cintaku __padanya?_, batin Ino.

Tiba-tiba ia kembali teringat akan pekerjaan yang telah ia tunda tadi.

"Besok aku harus segera menyelesaikan semuanya." Besok adalah hari dimana akan diadakannya acara di Hotel Star Konoha yang merupakan pesta ulang tahun Temari, seorang artis yang merupakan salah satu alasan mengapa ia memutuskan Shikamaru dan pastilah Shikamaru hadir di acara itu. Walau ia tak suka, ia harus melakukan hal itu. Dia harus menyelesaikan tugasnya secepatnya atau dia akan di pecat. Besok adalah hari ujian yang berat baginya.

**-I Miss You-**

Keadaan hotel sangatlah ramai. Pesta di selenggarakan di tepi kolam renang yang berada di dalam hotel tersebut. Ino pun masuk bersama Sai dengan samaran yang sebelumnya ia kenakan. Ino mencari di mana Shikamaru berada, tetapi Shikamaru tak ada di sekitar sini. Sesaat kemudian Shikamaru muncul bersama Temari dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa diartikan. Mereka datang dari dalam hotel. Ino membuang muka melihatnya.

Sai yang melihat sikap Ino, ia langsung mengenggam tangan Ino. Ino mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sai yang tersenyum tulus kepadanya. Ino pun membalas senyumannya. Lalu kembali menghadap Temari yang berjalan ke atas panggung untuk memulai acara. Para wartawan pun berdatangan, membuat Ino semakin sulit mendekati Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana perasaan anda terhadap Nona Temari?"tanya para wartawan. Wajah Shikamaru tampak lesu melihat betapa banyak wartawan yang berdatang dan memberinya pertanyaan yang sangat malas untuk ia jawab.

"Biasa saja. Dia hanya patner kerjaku." Jawabnya singkat

" Apakah anda akan memberikan kado spesial untuknya?"

"Hmm... aku tidak tau." Jawabnya lagi. Jawaban yang membuat semua wartawan menatapnya heran. _Ayolah__ jangan__ tatap__ aku __seperti __itu_, batin Shikamaru frustasi.

"Apakah anda pernah menjalani kasih sayang dengan seorang wanita." Tanya salah satu wartawan yang sempat Ino dengar. Ino pun menyimak semua jawaban Shikamaru dari pertanyaan wartawan lain.

"Pernah." Semua orang terkejut begitu pula dengan Temari dan Ino.

"Benarkah... Siapa gadis itu?"

_Shit!__ Wartawan__ sialan,_ batin Ino. Kami-sama semoga saja Shikamaru tidak membukanya di depan orang sebanyak ini.

"Aku tidak bisa memberi tau kalian semua." Ino menghela napas lega mendengar jawaban Shikamaru. Lalu menyimak kembali perkataan Shikamaru selanjutnya. "Hubungan kami sekarang sudah berakhir. Tetapi entah mengapa aku merasakan bahwa ia selalu ada di sampingku, walaupun sudah lama kami tak saling tatap muka."

Ino tercekat mendengar jawaban Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru..." ujarnya pelan.

"Bagaimana kabar mantan anda saat ini? Apakah anda mengetahuinya?"

Shikamaru menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Aku tak tau bagaimana kabarnya. Tapi aku yakin dia pasti baik-baik saja tanpa aku disisinya. Entahlah sudah sekian lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya disini aku selalu merindukannya. Tapi aku tak tau apakah ia juga merindukanku." Pernyataan panjang secara lancar keluar dari mulut Shikamaru dengan jelas. Ia tersenyum tipis saat mengucapkannya. Ino yang mendengar pun, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

_Rindu...__aku __rindu __sekali__ kepadamu_, jawabnya dalam hati. Yang tak mungkin di dengar Shikamaru. Entah mengapa hatinya terasa sakit mendengar perkataan Shikamaru. Perkataan yang membuktikan bahwa Shikamaru masih mencintainya. Bukan malah senang, tetapi itu membuat Ino merasa bersalah kepada Shikamaru.

"Dan aku ingin ia tau bahwa aku mencintainya dan selalu menunggunya." Kata terakhir yang di ucapkan Shikamaru.

Tes.

"Hiks." Suara kecil dari tangis Ino. Entah mengapa membuat para wartawan dan Shikamaru melihatnya. Ino merasa dirinya teracam akan identitasnya.

"Itana?"

"Maaf menganggu kalian." Ino segera pergi meninggalkan tempat dimana tadi ia berada. Shikamaru yang melihat Itana (Ino) menangis rasanya ingin sekali mengejarnya kalau tidak Temari menahannya untuk tetap disitu.

"Ikut aku!" kata Temari. Mau tak mau Shikamaru mengikuti Temari setelah ia melihat jalan yang tadi di lewati Ino pergi. Entah mengapa ia merasa tidak asing dengan suara gadis itu saat ia menangis tadi. Gadis itu menangis sama seperti suara seseorang yang dia kenal. Tapi ia tak tau siapa.

**-I Miss You-**

ino terus berlari sambil menangis hingga ia tak tau ia sekarang berada di mana. Sesaat ia berhenti di sebuah balkon yang di bawahnya terlihat kolam renang yang di gunakan untuk pesta.

Drrt...Drrt...Drrt

Hp Ino bergetar. Ino segera mengambil hp-nya dari saku celananya.

"Halo Sai.."

"Halo Ino... kau dimana? Tadi kau kenapa pergi begitu saja?" tanya Sai khawatir.

"Aku tidak tau aku dimana. Tapi aku berada di balkon diatas kolam renang. Cobalah kau berdiri di sisi kolam renang!" Sai yang mendengar pun segera berjalan ke sisi kolam renang. Ino yang diatas pun melihatnya.

"Coba kau lihat ke atas." Sai pun mendongakkan kepalanya, terlihat Ino yang sedang tersenyum menampakkan gigi putihnya.

"Hai Sai." Katanya melambaikan tangan ke bawah. Sai tersenyum dah menghela napas lega. Lalu menutup hp-nya.

"Turunlah Ino!" kata Sai. Yang di jawab anggukan kecil dari Ino.

Ino pun segera berjalan mencari tangga turun, tapi entah mengapa ia ingin jalan-jalan di balkon ini sebentar saja. Di balkon itu terdapat banyak sekali pintu kamar yang di dalamnya pasti sangat mewah. Ino berjalan melewati pintu demi pintu. Dan tanpa di sengaja ia melihat sekilas bayangan disalah satu kamar yang pintunya terbuka. Ia pun penasaran akan bayangan siapa yang di dalam.

Deg.

Jatung Ino berhenti berdetak. Pintu terbuka lebar. Di depannya terlihat jelas Shikamaru sedang berciuman dengan Temari.

Tes.

Air mata turun membasahi pipinya dengan deras. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Shikamaru." Seru Ino. Shikamaru pun menarik badannya dan menjauhkan dirinya dari Temari karna tau ada orang yang melihatnya.

"Itana... kenapa kau disini?" Shikamaru berjalan mendekat ke Ino.

"Kau bohong." Ino berjalan mundur.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Kau bohong... aku benci..." Ino semakin menangis menatap Shikamaru.

"Shika... dia siapa?" Ino terus berjalan mundur hingga bersandar di pagar yang sepertinya akan lepas. Shikamaru masih menatap Ino heran. Ia tak asing dengan raut wajah itu. Tiba-tiba ia sadar akan sesuatu.

"I...Ino... kau kah itu?" tanya Shikamaru mendekat. Ino pun semakin berjalan mundur tetapi tertahan oleh pagar, ia bersender di pagar itu membuat pagar itu tak kuat menahan beban.

Crekk.

"INOO!" teriak Shikamaru

Shikamaru membelalakan mata begitu pula dengan Temari. Tiba-tiba Ino jatuh dari balkon itu karna pagar sudah tak tahan menompang tubuhnya. Ino kaget dan berteriak, membuat Sai kembali menoleh ke atas.

"I...Ino." mata Sai pun terbelalak melihat Ino jatuh.

BYUURRRR...

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Bagaimana? baguskah? jelekkah?**

**aku rasa ini lebih jelek dari chapter sebelumnya. Yang ini hancur malah.  
><strong>

**Sekali lagi mohon maaf atas keterlambatan yang sangat lama ini.**

**Mohon harap maklum karna saya sibuk akan ujian saya. dan maaf apabila banyak typo, peletakkan kata, atau hal lain yang salah karna saya tak sempat meng-edit  
><strong>

**Arigatou minna yang sudah membaca.. tolong beri saya kritik dan saran.. semua akan saya terima dengan lapang dada.  
><strong>

**Di mohon untuk...**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	3. Chapter 3

Haii minna... akhirnya aku update juga fic ini.

Sebenarnya aku binggung mau ngelanjutin ini fic apa enggak, soalnya ini fic udah terlalu lama aku tinggalkan dan tau masih layak apa enggak buat di update.

Terimakasih juga yang udah mau ripiu di chapter kemaren:

**Bluremi, Chesee-chan, Saqee-chan, Chika chiki, Evil Smirk ot The** **black Swan, Day-chan Dragneel. (bales ripiunya dibawah ya ^^)**

Sekali lagi makasi juga yang mau nge-_follow_ dan nge-_fave. _Gomen baru bisa update sekarang. Kuharap kalian tetap mau membaca fic abal ku ini.

Buat yang mau baca Chapter ini. Diharap baca chapter-chapter sebelumnya aku takut kalian tak tau atau lupa dengan alur cerita sebelum-sebelumnya( padahal aku sendiri juga agak lupa alurnya gimana). Hehehe.

Oke guys. Happy reading. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

**.**

**Disclaimer: Om Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Rated: T**

**.**

**Pair: ShikaIno **

**.**

**I Miss You**

**.**

**Normal POV**

BYUURRR...

Ino tercebur kedalam kolam, dalam sekejap Shikamaru langsung membuka jasnya dan langsung bersiap melompat yang tertahan akibat tangan Temari.

"Shikamaru, jangan!" pinta Temari.

"Lepaskan Temari!" kata Shikamaru

"Sudahlah biarkan saja, dia bukan siapa-siapa! Dia hanyalah wartawan!"

"LEPASKAN! DIA TAK BISA BERENANG! DIA ORANG YANG PALING BERHARGA UNTUKKU!" bentak Shikamaru seraya menghempaskan tangan Temari. Langsunglah dia melompati balkon dan terjun ke bawah. Dalam waktu yang bersamaan Sai ikut melompat ke kolam.

BYUURRR...

Sai dan Shikamaru masuk bersamaan dan langsung berenang menuju Ino yang terlihat berusaha muncul ke permukaan. Saat Sai mendekat, tiba-tiba Ino tidak terlihat lagi di permukaan.

"INO!" teriak Sai. Dia berniat menyelam, akan tetapi matanya menangkap rambut nanas yang layu milik Shikamaru muncul bersama Ino dalam dekapannya. Ternyata Shikamarulah yang berhasil duluan menolong Ino dari pada Sai. Walaupun begitu Sai tetap membantu Shikamaru untuk membawanya ke atas darat.(?)

Mereka bertiga pun keluar dari kolam.

"Ino bangun!" kata Shikamaru berusaha membangunkan Ino. Ia menekan-nekan dada dan perut Ino agar air yang masuk keluar dari tubuhnya. Sayangnya, usaha itu tidak berhasil. Ia pun mengunakan cara lain. Yaitu memberi nafas buatan.

Shikamaru mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Ino yang pingsan.

5 senti

4 senti

3 senti

Tuk. Tuk. tuk.

Suara sepatu hag Temari mendekat.

2 senti

Sai membuang muka menatap adengan itu.

1 senti

"Shikamaru apa dia baik-baik sa-" ucapan Temati terpotong melihat Shikamaru yang mencium Ino—yang tentunya sekarang penyamaran yang Ino lakukan sudah terbongkar.

Shikamaru yang tau bahwa Temari datang pun ia tak peduli. Ia tetap mencium Ino memberikan nafas buatan untuk menyelamatkan Ino. Tak urung waktu ciuman Shikamaru berubah menjadi ciuman kerinduan yang lama ia tidak merasakannya.

Hangat. Lembut.

Kesadaran Ino mulai pulih, perasaan itu yang ia rasakan pertama kali bangun.

UHUKK..

Shikamaru melepas ciumannya karna Ino terbatuk dan mengeluarkan air dari mulutnya. Ino menatap kearah orang yang menolongnya.

"Shikamaru?" pandangannya masih buram saat menatap Shikamaru. Sehingga ia pun bingung itu Shikamaru atau bukan. Walaupun Ino tak dapat melihat wajah siapa yang menolongnya dengan jelas tapi ia sadar bahwa itu adalah Shikamaru, karna ia merasakan kehangatan yang dulu ia rasakan bersama Shikamaru saat memeluknya.

Ya, Shikamaru langsung memeluknya erat ketika ia sadar dari tidurnya. Mata Ino terbelalak. Dan Ino pun membalas pelukan yang selama dia rindukan.

"Aku merindukanmu." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Aku juga." Ujar Ino meneteskan air mata.

**-I Miss You-**

Temari menatap Shikamaru dan Ino, ia tidak tahan melihat pemandangan di depannya lalu berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Jahat!... Shikamaru jahat!... ia tak adil!... padahal aku sudah sangat mencintainya..." gumam Temari saat meninggalkan tempat itu.

.hiks

Temari pun mempercepat langkahnya dan kemudian berlari ketika ia merasa sudah menjauh dari tempat tadi.

**-I Miss You-**

Sai tersenyum melihat adengan itu.

"Akhirnya kau bertemu dengan orang yang kau cintai, Ino," ujarnya pelan. Karna tak mau menggangu dan membuat goresan di hatinya lebih banyak lagi. Sai pun meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kurasa secara tidak langsung aku telah di tolak."katanya tersenyum. Senyum kesedihan.

.

Cpret. cpret. cpret.

Cahaya kamera mengelilingi Ino dan Shikamaru. Memoto keadaan Ino yang kini identitasnya telah diketahui. Bagaimana tidak, saat ini wig yang di gunakan Ino menghilang hanyut entah kemana di dalam kolam renang, softlens yang ia gunakan pun hilang sebelah yang tersisa tinggal satu di mata kirinya dan sobek pula. Ino yakin pasti keadaannya sangat berantakan.

Setelah sadar dengan keadaannya sekarang Ino segera melepaskan diri dari Shikamaru. Lalu menatapnya,

"Shikamaru, err-" ia menatap Shikamaru dengan sedikit ragu. Shikamaru menarik sudut bibirnya tersenyum kecil, sangat kecil.

"Aku tau." Tiba-tiba Shikamatu mengangkat Ino dan mengendongnya ala _brideg style._

.cpret.

"Shikamaru-san siapa wanita ini? Bukankah ini salah satu wartawan yang ada disini?"

"Ada hubungan apa anda dengan gadis ini?" ribut para wartawan menanyakan ini dan itu. Ino pun menyembunyikan mukanya di dada bidang Shikamaru.

"Awas!" sahut Shikamaru. Tetapi tak ada satu pun wartawan yang mendengarkannya.

"KUBILANG, AWAS!" akhirnya para wartawan itu pun diam.

Cpret

Suara terakhir jepretan kamera setelah Shikamaru membentak para kameramen serta wartawan itu.

Singgg—

Semua diam, Shikamaru melangkah membelah kerumunan orang-orang. Ia pun berjalan keluar hotel.

"Eh... Shikamaru kita mau kemana?"

"..."

Shikamaru hanya diam tak menanggapi pertanyaan Ino. Ino yang dicuekin pun mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya. Shikamaru berjalan menuju mobilnya, membuka pintu lalu memasukan Ino kedalam mobil.

"Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru tersenyum lembut menatap gadis yang menyebut namanya.

"Kau akan tau nanti, Ino." Kemudian ia menutup pintu mobilnya. Dan berjalan memutar menuju tempat duduk kemudi, yang berada di samping Ino.

Blam. Pintu tertutup Shikamaru memasang sabuk pengaman dan menyalakan mesin.

Mobil pun melaju Ino pun hanya diam menatap keluar jendela, sekali-sekali ia melirik ke Shikamaru yang sedang konsentrasi menyetir. Ia tampak tenang dengan memasang muka datar. Berbeda dengan Ino yang sedari tadi jantungnya berdetak kencang.

_Kami-sama tadi kami berciuman, _batin Ino. Memang ini bukan pertama kalinya Ino dan Shikamaru berciuman, tetapi ini adalah pertama kalinya Ino dan Shikamaru berciuman dari sekian lama mereka berpisah.

"Err... bagaimana kabarmu Shika?" kata Ino mencoba memulai pembicaran. Mobil berhenti mendadak, membuat tubuh Ino terlempar ke depan dan terlempar kebelakang. Ino menoleh ke Shikamaru, begitu pula Shikamaru menoleh ke Ino.

"Kau bisa lihat kabarku sekarang?" katanya datar. Shikamaru membuka pintu mobil dan beranjak ke pintu mobil Ino, ia membukakan pintu dan melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang Ino kenakan. Dengan hati-hati, dan penuh kasih sayang. Ino melonggo di perlakukan seperti itu.

"Ayo!" ulur tangan Shikamaru mengajak Ino keluar dari mobil. Ino menundukkan kepalanya tampak berfikir. Ia malu keluar dengan keadaan berantakan seperti ini. Akh, ini bukanlah _image _dan gayaIno yang sebenarnya. Ino tak pernah terlihat jelek dan berantakan di hadapan orang lain apalagi di depan Shikamaru, orang yang sangat ia cintai.

Shikamaru mengerutkan kening melihat Ino yang tidak kunjur menjabat tangannya.

"Tak usah pikirkan penampilanmu. Kau berdandan maupun tidak kau tetap terlihat cantik di mataku," kata Shikamaru seakan bisa membaca pikirannya. Ino mengerucutkan bibir, entah lah ia tak tau mau bersifat seperti apa.

"Kau berusaha merayuku atau mengejekku sih?" saking bingungnya Ino—ia pun tak tau mengapa ia malah melontarkan kalimat yang menurutnya sangat tidak nyambung. Mungkin.

"Sudahlah ayo keluar!" kata Shikamaru meraih tangan Ino dan kemudian menariknya. Untunglah keadaan di sekitarnya sepi. Dan hari pun juga semakin gelap.

Syuung~

Angin menerpa tubuh mereka. Refleks Ino merapatkan tubuhnya dan mengaitkan tangannya kebadannya yang basah, berusaha menghangatkan dirinya sendiri.

Shikamaru yang melihat Ino kedinginan pun segera membuka pintu belakang mobilnya.

Plugkh(?).

Ino mendongak merasakan sebuah jaket di lempar kearahnya. Ia menatap kearah Shikamaru.

"Pakailah!" katanya

"Terus kamu?"

"Aku nggak papa. Lagi pula ini memang salahku malah membawamu kesini bukannya pulang untung ganti baju." Katanya merasa bersalah. Ino pun hanya dapat mengganguk dan menggunakan jaket yang Shikamaru berikan. Ia tersentak dan sadar bahwa ia sekarang sedang berada di suatu tempat yang tak asing baginya—yang tentunya itu bukan rumahnya. Ia pun memandang sekitarnya.

Deg.

"Ini—" gumannya

"Ayo ikut aku." Shikamaru pun kembali menarik tangan Ino.

Mereka pun masuk ke gedung itu dan menaiki tangga. Naik hingga lantai paling atas. Selama perjalanan Ino hanya dapat diam dan mem_blushing_ mengingat tempat yang menjadi tujuannya dan Shikamaru.

Tempat dimana Shikamaru dulu menyatakan cintanya, tempat dimana ia dan Shikamaru berduaan menikmati kesunyian di sekitarnya, tempat yang penuh dengan kenangan—yang sudah lama tak mereka kunjugi.

Mereka pun sampai di lantai paling atas atau bisa di sebut atap sekolah.

Yah, mereka sekarang berada diatap sekolah mereka semasa SMA dulu. Tempat dimana menjadi tempat kenangan mereka.

'_Oh Kami-sama, kenapa ia membawaku ke sini?'_ batin Ino memejamkan mata. Menikmati udara malam—yang sebenarnya dingin entah mengapa biasa menjadi hangat karna saat ini ia mengingat masa-masa SMAnya saat bersama Shikamaru.

Sreet.

Ino membuka matanya, merasakan tangan besar dan kuat yang saat ini sedang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Kehangatan pun menjalar ke tubuhnya.

"Shi-Shika?" sahutnya gugup. Ia pun berusaha melepas pelukkan Shikamaru.

"Kumohon tetaplah seperti ini." pinta Shikamaru lembut.

.

Hening

.

"Kau kemana saja Ino? kenapa kau tak pernah memberi kabar? Apa kau membenciku?" sahut Shikamaru menengelamkan wajahnya di leher Ino. Ia benar-benar rindu dengan aroma tubuh Ino yang dapat menenangkannya saat ia memeluk tubuh itu.

"A-aku." Sahut Ino bingung. Jujur ia bingung harus menjawab apa ke Shikamaru. Ia pun menarik nafas,

"Shika, aku nggak mau merusak karirmu dan lagi pula kitakan sudah putus. Kita sudah berakhir. Lalu mengapa aku harus memberi kabar kepadamu? Dan aku tidak membencimu kok." Sahutnya dengan sekali hentakkan.

"Oh begitu." Ujar Shikamaru mendengar penuturan Ino. "Lalu mengapa kau menjauhiku? Kau tak bilang kau seorang wartawan?"

"A-aku...aku tidak menjauhimu Shika," katanya dengan suara sedikit gemetar. Pundaknya pun ikut bergetar. Shikamaru dapat merasakan itu, bagaimana pun juga saat ini ia sedang bersender di pundak gadis itu.

Tes. Shikamaru merasakan air mata jatuh ke kulit tangannya.

"Aku tak pernah menjauhimu Shika, aku selalu memerhatikanmu—walaupun dari jarak jauh, kau tak sadarkan? Kau tak sadarkan aku selalu memerhatikanmu, kau selalu sibuk dengan patnermu yang bernama Temari itu. Kau tak pernah peduli padaku." Sahut Ino si sela tangisnya. Kali ini ia benar-benar tak dapat menahan rasa sakit di hianati. Ia senang Shikamaru mejadi artis. Ia sangat senang, tapi kesenangan itu lenyap saat Shikamaru bekerja bersama Temari. Dari situlah hubungan Shikamaru dan Ino merenggang.

Ino jarang bertemu dengan Shikamaru, tetapi di saat mereka bertemu Shikamaru selalu bercerita tentang Temari. Itu sangat membuat Ino sakit, dan membuatnya tanpa sadar memutuskan Shikamaru saat itu juga.

"Aku tak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Temari, Ino. Kami hanya patner kerja." Bisik Shikamaru di telinga Ino. bisikin lembut yang membuat Ino semakin menagis. Oh, betapa rindunya ia dengan pria di belakangnya ini(?).

"Patner kerja? Hanya itu? Tapi kenapa kalian berciuman?" tanya Ino dengan nada tinggi.

"Kau cemburu? Kau tak suka aku mecium gadis lain?" tanya Shikamaru pelan. Ia pun kembali menghirup aroma tubuh Ino.

"Tentu saja a—" Ino membelalakkan mata. Tak sadar ia telah membuat pernyataan seperti itu. Shikamaru berseringai. Ia membalikkan badan Ino dan kemudian ia menciumnya lembut.

Ino membelalakkan mata. Ia mendorong Shikamaru berusaha melepaskan diri. Tapi Shikamaru terlalu kuat untuk ia lawan.

"Uhmm... Mphmm..." desah Ino kehabisan pasokkan udara.

Beberapa menit mereka berciuman dan akhirnya Shikamaru melepasnya. Mereka terengah-engah Ino langsung menunduk malu.

Shikamaru meraih dagu Ino dan menatap matanya.

"Aku tak pernah mencium wanita lain selain kau Ino!" katanya dengan tatap lembut.

"Kau bohong? Aku melihatnya Shikamaru. Kau berciuman dengan Temari di kamar hotel, kau ingat? Di-ka-mar-ho-tel... atau jangan-jangan kalian ingin melakukankan hal lain lagi." Sahut Ino. Shikamaru kaget mendengar penuturan Ino. Bagaimana mungkin Ino bisa berfikir seperti itu?

"Ckk... kau ini memang merepotkan." Balas Shikamaru. Ino membuang muka.

"Dengar! Aku tak pernah mencium Temari karna saat itu Temari yang menciumku. Bukan aku yang menciumnya." Jelas Shikamaru. '_Huh, sama saja bodoh,' _batin Ino kesal. "Aku tak akan mencium wanita selain kau,Ino."

Ino membelalakkan mata. Mukanya merona mendengar perkataan Shikamaru. Entah mengapa Shikamaru benar-benar merubah _mood_nya dengan cepat. Shikamaru kembali meraih dagu Ino. dan kembali memertemukan bola mata mereka.

'_Oh, Kami-Sama. Tolong aku,' _batin Ino.

"Katakan kau masih mencintaiku,Ino!" Ino memejamkan mata tak sanggup menatap mata Shikamaru. Dia bingung harus menjawab apa. Awalnya ia tak yakin dengan perasaannya. Tapi kini ia yakin bahwa ia masih mencintai Shikamaru. Dan saatnya Shikamaru tau kebenaran Itu.

Cup.

Satu kecupan lembut Ino berikan kepada Shikamaru.

"Iya aku mencintaimu,Shika." Katanya kemudian menunduk malu.

Shikamru tersenyum dan langsung memeluk gadis dihadapannya itu.

"Aku juga Ino. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

**-I Miss You-**

Besoknya di koran-koran tertulis judul besar,

"**TERUNGKAPLAH KEKASIH LAMA DARI NARA SHIKAMARU"** atau **"SEORANG WARTAWAN YANG HADIR DI ACARA ULANG TAHUN SABAKU NO TEMARI ADALAH KEKASIH LAMA DARI NARA SHIKAMARU"** dan bla bla bla.

Ino sudah tau inilah yang akan terjadi. Peristiwa kemarin pasti akan di terbitkan di koran hari ini. Termasuk koran dari tempat ia bekerja.

Kini Ino sedang menyiapkan mentalnya yang akan segera di uji untuk menghadap atasannya, yaitu Tsunade. Ia tau Tsunade pasti tidak akan memecatnya, karna ia telah berhasil meliput kebeneran tenatang dirinya apa yang telah terjadi dalam jangka waktu kurang dari seminggu, walaupun tak ada tanda-tanda kepastian bahwa ia tak akan di pecat atau pun di pecat. Semua itu tetap menjadi keputusan Tsunade, tapi bukanlah itu yang ia takutkan. Ia merasa bersalah telah (secara tidak langsung) membohongi Tsunade, itulah yang ia takutkan.

Tok tok tok

"Siapa?" suara lantang Tsunade terdengar ke telinga Ino.

"Aku, Yamanaka Ino!" kata Ino lantang walaupun sedikit terdengar parau(?).

"Masuklah Ino!"

Cklek. Kreekk

Pintu terbuka, dan tampaklah Tsunade yang sedang duduk di kursinya menatap keluar jendela.

"Duduklah!" pinta Tsunade tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Ino. Ino tau, Tsunade sedang marah besar kepadanya.

"Aku sudah melihat hasil kerjamu Ino. Kau sudah menyelesaikan tugasmu." Kata Tsunade.

"Ha-Hai'!" kata Ino takut-takut. Kepalanya masih tertunduk menatap kakinya.

"Hah~" Tsunade menghela nafas. Ino menegguk ludahnya.

"Selamat Ino atas keberhasilanmu, kau tidak akan di pecat." Kata Tsunade dengan nada senang.

"Ehh?" kata Ino tak percaya. Sekarang Tsunade sedang menatap Ino dengan senyuman. "Benarkah?"

"Ya! Aku bangga kepadamu karna kau sudah berhasil melaksanakan tantanganku." Kata Tsunade.

"Tantangan?" tanya Ino bingung.

"Sebenarnya aku tau bahwa kau adalah mantan dari Shikamaru. Bagaimana pun juga Shikamaru adalah keponakkanku." Sahut Tsunade bangga. "Dan ia tau bahwa kau bekerja kepadaku. Aku menceritakan kegagalanmu di perusahaanku. Saat itu aku kebingungan bagaimana cara aku mempertahankanmu, dan Shikamaru yang membantuku dengan cara yang aku berikan kepadamu. Dan ternyata berhasil."

Ino membelalakkan mata.

"Keponakkan?" tanya Ino. "Jadi ini semua ide Shikamaru?"

"Yap, 80% adalah idenya dan sisanya aku yang merangkainya. Bagaimana serukan? Eh, bagaimana kejadian kemarin saat bersama Shikamaru? Ku dengar kalian ke atap gedung waktu kalian SMA dulu? Tenang saja semua kejadian yang kau alami itu di luar rencanaku dan Shikamaru kok." kata Tsunade tersenyum penuh arti. Muka Ino memerah padam. Entah ada rasa kesal, marah, malu, dan juga senang.

"Yah begitulah, Tsunade-sama." Sahut Ino lemas.

"Jadi?" tanya Tsunade ingin tau.

Dan Ino pun menceritakannya dari awal hingga akhir.

**-I Miss You-**

Cklek.

Ino keluar dari ruangan Tsunade. Dengan emosi yang meluap-luap ia berjalan keluar gedung kantornya. Ia pun menemui Shikamaru yang tadi mengantarnya. Ino pun menghampiri Shikamaru di mobilnya.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau di pecat?" tanya Shikamaru tersenyum. Sebenarnya ia tau apa yang Ino bicarakan di dalam sana.

"SHIKAMARUU!" aura hitam keluar dari tubuh Ino. Shikamaru menelan ludah.

"Hehehe...Gomene Ino."

.

.

**-FIN-**

Kyaaaaaaaa... akhirnya selesei juga.

Maapkan keterlambatan saya yang sangat ini,, TAT

Dan maap kalau tidak memuaskan...TAT

Ok kita bles ripiu ya... ku harap para pe-ripiu tidak lupa dengan ripiuannya.

**Bluremi: **_hai juga Blueremi. Hmm... kurasa semua pertannyaanmu udah kebales di chapter ini. Gomen kalau tidak memuaskan atau aneh. Gomen juga udah lama g update, semoga kamu mau baca cerita di chapter ini ^^._

**Chesee-chan: **_hahaha maaf juga ya chesee-chan aku lama update, aku harap kamu mau baca fic-ficku yang lain.. semua sudah terkuak kan di chapter ini.^^_

**Saqee-chan: **_hehehe ini udah update.. maaf karna lama... iya alurnya memang dipercepat^^_

**Chika chiki: **_Hai slam kenal juga.. makasih dah mau bilang fic abalku ini keren.. maaf update lama.. kyaa.. makasi dah fav.. ;;;_;;;_

**Evil Smirk ot The** **black Swan: **_iya masih ada nih.. tapi ini chapter terakhir.. keadaannya Ino sudah sanggat jelas di Chapter ini.. :3_

**Day-chan Dragneel: **_iya ini udah lanjut.. maap updatenya lama.. DX_

Yosh.. terima kasih buat pe-ripiu... kuharap kalian mau ripiu chapter ini lagi.. *kebanyakkan berharap lu*

Mohon kritik dan saran.

Salam manis

Sagita Naka

**Di mohon**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
